


Bored Game

by breezejay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezejay/pseuds/breezejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I am bored, I write a story about Sherlock being bored. When Sherlock is bored, he pesters John. Can be taken as light slash if you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before season 3, so bear that in mind when reading.

"John, I'm bored" Sherlock shouted for about the tenth time today. He was currently sitting cross legged on his armchair near the fireplace. John meanwhile was was in the kitchen making tea for himself and Sherlock.  
"Take a walk down the street or something," John replied, frustrated at the consulting dective. "Or better yet, clean up this bloodly mess you made on the dining table!"  
John looked over at the table which was littered with lab equipment and various jars of body parts. He picked up one of jars which contained some sort of gooey, green slimey substance. "What is this, camel snot!?"  
"Actually, alpaca," John jumped when he heard Sherlocks voice from behind him. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't tamper with my experiments"  
John rolled his eyes in annoyance and placed the jar back on the table. Typical Sherlock, always doing weird experiments for no reason.  
"Back to the problem at hand, I don't think that there is a point in leaving the apartment purely to get rid of boredem, plus it probably wouldn't work anyway. And I cannot clean up the table because my experiments are busy being experiments on the table, and removing them from the table may ruin them,"  
John sighed. "Why don't we play a board game then?"  
Sherlock stared at John with a blank look on his face. "A board game? I've never played a board game before. Is it something you do when you're bored? I suppose its title suggests that, am I correct?"  
John almost laughed. "Not b-o-r-e-d, b-o-a-r-d, as in it's played on a board," he explained. "Although, if you've never played a board game, you probably don't have any,"  
"Well, we could go buy one! Do they have shops for them here?"  
John did laugh that time. "I'm sure we could find one some where,"  
Sherlock grinned. "Brilliant,"


End file.
